1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controllable video display system, a controller for a remote controllable video display system, and a method for remote controlling a video display system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a remote controller for a video display system, such as a television or a video recorder, can only transmit simple instructions such as power-on, power-off, channel switching, or volume adjustment to a video display host. The prior art remote controller for video display system does not provide a function similar to a computer mouse, such as controlling cursor movement on a screen, or pointing to an icon on the screen to select it or to trigger a desired function. Another disadvantage is that there is only single-directional wireless transmission between the conventional remote controller and the video display host; the remote controller can not interact with the video display host bi-directionally. That is, the remote controller can transmit information to the video display host, but the video display host can not transmit information to the remote controller.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, the present invention provides a remote controllable video display system, wherein a user can control cursor movement or select an icon on a screen by moving a remote controller three-dimensionally. Because the remote controller is moved three-dimensionally (unlike the computer mouse which is moved two-dimensionally on a desk), it is more likely for the remote controller to move unintentionally and deviate from the desired position when a user presses a button thereon. As such, the present invention provides a solution to the foregoing problem. In addition, the remote controller according to present invention provides a double-click function, so that different instructions can be generated and transmitted by single-clicking or double-clicking the same button. Further, in the remote controllable video display system, the user can interact with the video display host via the remote controller. Furthermore, the present invention also provides a method for controlling a remote controllable video display system with bi-directional communication between the video display host and the remote controller.